Irresistible
by XxPaigeandTonyxX
Summary: Paige's crush in high school, Tony Clock, is a over-protective teen that's a very nice guy. He's the one who would never in his life touch any girl in any place ever. But when he finds out that Paige gets molested, raped, almost murdered and bullied at school, he goes crazy. You get to see how Paige reacts to all of these disasters and how she says she feels to Tony Clock. Padlock
1. Chapter 1

**Paige's Pov**

** Math. Math in my damn school is the most uncreative subject ever. The teacher is an asshole and my classmates are idiots. Like the teacher asks "Paige what is the answer to 2xL+1/2 -78%"and a bunch of that crap. And I'm all like " It's 6.24" And she says its correct. The bell rings at 11:34 and I run out the door and quickly make my way to the girl's locker room. I'm late. Again and I through my black short-shorts on and my 'New York Bloody-Lovers' T-shirt and I fly out the girl's locker room. When I make it to the gym, I'm just on time. Which on my record, is fabulous. Usually, I'm late everyday. But of course to my crush, he's **_**always **_**here on time. Because he's a clock. And I know that sounds like I'm a nuthead, but he was one of the clocks in the movie Don't Hug Me I'm Scared II. Same as me, but in the first one. The movie is categorized as horror, and that's what we're all about. I personally love using my #2 pencils to stab any bitches, and Tony, my crush, uses a very curved sword. I've seen people get killed by that thing, it's **_**bloody**_**. Seriously. Like, when I went to the shoot were we filmed the movie, he showed me how that happened. **

** In gym, we do stretches, and do several jogs around the gym and the girls and me go to the fitness room as the school calls it, is a huge room that is full of ellipticals, weights of all sizes, mats on the ground, Fitness Twister Steppers, jump ropes, hula hoops and several other things. I usually use the jump ropes and I do 289 jumps without stopping and I stop at 300. The girls look stunned, and I shrug. "Paige, how do you do that?" Elizabeth asks still wearing her stunned look. I smile and shrug again. "I don't know exactly, but I practice." I say trying to not sound braggy. "Bullshit. I bet you're on like jumping drugs!" One of the 'popular' girls screams at me. I roll my eyes. " Go die in a hole." I yell back and the other girl followers gasp. I sigh heavily, but before I can say anything else, Zoe says "Let me try." And she rips the rope out of my hands. She skips her rope until 123 and stops at 143. I laugh her pouting face and she screams like a spoiled brat " NOT FAIR! YOU FUCKING CHEATED!" I whip around and stick my middle finger up. "Nah, just won." And walk off. **

** After gym is lunch, and when I sit down, Tony comes along and sits down next to me. "Hey Paige, how was gym with **_**Zoe**_**?" He smirks, and I give him a confused look. "Uh.. good? And I don't trust that look.. It looks like you're about to.." I reply getting ripped off by Tony interrupting. " Wait, Paige. Can I ask you something? Like personally?" He asks actually sounding shy. Wow. That's a total first. "Um sure?" I say with a shrug. "Well, I was wondering if what's-her-name is teasing you about anything." He says looking the other direction. Wait..Look. He's blushing. "Uh, yeah why?" I say biting my cold pizza. "Well, I just wanted to know. " He says shrugging. And he speeds out of the lunch room. I look at the opening of the cafeteria, and smile. But I wonder why he wanted to know about that. My other friend, Lizzie, walks over and giggles. "OMG girl, I think Tony's gonna stand up for you!~" She chirps smiling happily. I raise a brow and sigh. "You. Were. Eavesdropping?" I say annoyed and surprised. She usually never eavesdrops! "Yeah. I know it's rude, but whatever!~" She squeals so joyful, it kills me to smack her. **

** "Ugh! Dude shut, UP!" I yell and crack my fists. She holds her hands up in defence, and I sigh. " Please. Lizzie **_**don't **_**do that. It's so annoying. " I say calmly and shake my head. "AHHHHHH!" A girly scream screeches and I jump up and motion Lizzie to not come with me. I run through the halls following the screams, until I find the source of the screams. It's Ms. Love-Hate's room. I kick down the door.. And cover my mouth. "No..." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Irresistible Chapter 2**

**Paige's Pov**

** "Tony?" I say in a small voice, as tears form in the corners of my eyes. He looks my way, and gives me a stunned look. He was trying to murder Zoe. I wipe the tears that run down my face, and Zoe yells "OMG! PAIGE! YOU IDIOT! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS TRYING TO KIIIILL ME!~" My head snaps up and I glare at her. "He's. Not. My. FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" I take a pencil from a desk and stab her in the heart. "Ahhh. You stabbed me!" She screams. "Yeah. And the best part is you **_**stay**_** dead." I growl and smirk evilly. "You're.. A... Son.. A. Bitch..." She says as her last words and she closes her eyes and dies. I look towards Tony and he's staring at his feet blushing really hard. I sigh, and say, "Tony?" His head whips up and I shake my head. "Why did you try and kill her Tony?" I say folding my arms and frown. "Uhh..Umm.." He stutters and blushes really hard.**

** I start blushing considering his answer to be what I would say if I did that, but it's not like he does care about me.. "Well, uh.. I kinda.. uh.. like.. um.. you... a... uh... a.. little.. bit..." He stutters, and my eyes go big, and I ask, "Wha-what?" I say just so I can make sure I'm not daydreaming like I do sometimes. "I kinda you know like you.. a little bit." He repeats, and sighs. "But I can't. I'm not single." Instead of sadness, I grow angry of this and yell, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU SAY YOU LIKE ME, AND THEN YOU SAY YOU HAVE A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND?! AND I LIKED YOU BACK! I'VE LIKED YOU EVER SINCE WE MET THE MOVIE IN 2013! YOU'RE SUCH A ASSHOLE TO GET MY DAMN HOPES UP AND THROW ME OFF A DAMN CLIFF!" I growl and take my pocket knife and push myself up against him, and point the pocket knife at his throat. "If you ever.. talk to me ever again, I will slit your fucking throat." And I stomp away. **

** I am so pissed. Like, all the crap I said, I MEANT. Like, why wouldn't I mean it? He just goes along and goes all romantic, and now he's a complete asshole! I'm gonna sing a song about it. And I'm gonna be a rockstar. When the coast is clear, I run out the back doors, despite the yells telling me to get right back here, I kept running. When I got to my always-empty house, I lock the door and sigh. "I'm home." I say quietly and walk upstairs. When I enter my room, I look around, and frown. My bedroom walls were covered in graffiti of my years, Tony, his name written all over my room. Including in my paints, crayons, markers, pencils, spray paints, nail polish, and carvings. The room was quite clean, except my bed, that was covered in writing utencils. I take one end of my blanket and throw all the items on the ground. I make my bed, and throw all the **_**things**_** in a box and slide it carefully under my bed. I turn to my closet, and open the doors. All dresses. I reach out and pick all the homemade dresses covered in drawings of Tony, and I sigh. When I grab another box, I shove all the dresses in there, and close it shut and put it at the bottom of my walk-in closet. **

** I take all my other 'creative' things as I used to call it and but them in a basket. After my room is clean of girly items, I sit on my bed and take my iPod Touch 5th Generation and look through all my stories I put in my Notes. A lot of them were about me and Tony getting together, married, and they were very descripive, to my surprise. When I get to the last, and most recent story, I read through it and my pupils go small. One of the lines are : "I slowly slide off Tony's space colored jacket and he smirks.." "AHH!" I scream and throw my iPod into my matress. I walk away from that story, and look at my black Acer laptop and shrug. I walk to the bathroom right next door to my room, and decide, 'What the hell, I'm gonna take a shower.' I slide off my dress, that's covered in scribbles, and colors, and my other items, start the shower and step in. As the mascara that I wear too much of drips down my face, and as I scrub the bloody hell out of my pastel-colored hair, I think of the best idea ever. I rinse out all the crap that was in my hair and body, and step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my bust, and dash to my room. **

** When I am fully dressed, I walk downstairs, get my car keys, and drive off to the local hair salon. It's dead, as always, and I go to the cashier and say sugarcoatedly " Excuse me, can I please have my hair dyed?" The cashier looks up and says "Sure honey, Elizabeth will be your stylist." And out of the blue, who I'm guessing that is Elizabeth walks over beside the cashier and waves. I, of course wave back, using my sugarcoated manners, and she gestures me to a salon chair. "So what do you want here Hun?" Elizabeth asks after I am seated."Um, just my hair dyed a crimson red color please." I ask shiny smiling at her. She nods, and gets a bottle of red hair dye. She applys the hair dye and does all the things, and when she finishes she shows me in the mirror and I thank her, pay the cashier $15.25 and take off to the tattooist. **


End file.
